Una noche de Borrachera
by Mario-MK
Summary: Es la boda de Yoh y Anna todos se reunen en los pension Asakura para celebrarlo y hacen una fiesta en la que se pasaran con el alcohol. Al dia siguiente Ren se despierta en la cama de Pilika. Mal Summary lo se pero entren y lean. Ultimo capitulo subido
1. La noche

**Una noche de Borrachera: Capitulo 1: La noche**

* * *

-"Anna ¿aceptas a Yoh como tu esposo? -preguntó el sacerdote.

-"Si" -respondió la itako con una mirada seria sin rastro de felicidad en su rostro

-"Y tu Yoh ¿aceptas a Anna como tu esposa?".

-"Si" -respondio feliz con su sonrisa caracteristica Yoh Asakura

-"Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer".

Dicho esto los dos se besaron, todos los asistentes a la boda comenzaron a aplaudir a la pareja mientras Anna les mataba a todos con la mirada puesto que los únicos asistentes eran la familia Asakura y todos sus amigos.

**-Unas horas después-**

Estaba Yoh en una habitación de la pensión Asakura con sus amigos hablando mientras esperaban la cena.

-"Lo has hecho te has casado con Anna y sigues con vida pensé que no llegarías vivo a los 20 años he perdido la apuesta" -comento Hao desanimado pagando a Horo el dinero de la apuesta.

-"Ya veo lo que me quieres hermanito" ¬¬ -le dijo Yoh a Hao.

-"Vamos no te enfades".

-"Con este dinero podre compara muchas cosas" -dijo Horo viendo el fajo de billetes que Hao le había entregado.

-"¿Muchas cosas? todos sabemos que te lo gastaras en revistas XXX" -dijo Ren apoyado en la pared mirando a su "amigo".

- ESO NO ES VERDAD Ò/Ó

-"¿No? ¿entonces la gran colección de revistas que hay en tu habitación son de Pilika"?.

-"AH MALDITO ¿QUIERES PELEAR? -le grito el norteño sacando su tabla".

-"Hoy no tengo ganas mejor mañana y ahora no molestes y ve a ver unas de tus revistas".

-"Imbécil...Ademas seguro que tu también tienes".

-"Yo no soy tan depravado como tu".

-"Eso solo significa una cosa" -dijo Hao cerrando los ojos.

-"¿El que hermanito?" -le preguntó Yoh mirándolo con interés

-"Primero...Yoh no me digas hermanito...Segundo...Vamos a la habitación de Ren a buscar todas sus revistas X -dijo levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ren.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" -dijo Horo corriendo detrás de Hao.

-"No vais a encontrar nada" -dijo Ren caminando tras ellos.

-"Eso significa que las tiene muy bien escondidas" -dijo Yoh.

-"¿Tu también? -le pregunto Ren mirándolo con enojo

-Si ^^

Estuvieron como unos 20 minutos buscando cosas que delatasen a Ren pero no encontraron nada-.

-"Os dije que no encontraríais nada trío de payasos" -dijo Ren mirándolos enfadado.

-"Maldición todos tenemos algo menos tu ¿acaso eres gay? -preguntó Hao sonriendo.

-"¬¬ y tu ¿eres tonto?".

-"No has contestado".

-"Claro que no soy gay ¬¬".

-"Chicos la cena esta lista" -dijo Manta entrando a la habitación.

-"Vale Manta enseguida vamos" -le contestó Yoh.

La cena transcurrió como siempre alguna que otra pelea entre Horo y Ren, Anna gritandole a todo el mundo y tirando a Manta por los aires...la típica cena.

-"Bueno yo voy a seguir buscando" -dijo Horo levantándose de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia arriba.

-"¿Buscando que Horo?" -preguntó Yoh a su amigo.

-"Continuare buscando algo que delate al tiburón que también es un pervertido"

-"Ya te dije que no escondo nada".

-"Solo me falta un sitio por registrar...debajo de tu cama". -dijo y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Ren.

-"¿QUE? NO, NO MIRES ALLÍ -gritó Ren corriendo detrás de Horo.

-"Acabamos de descubrir el lado pervertido de Ren" -dijo Ryu viendo la escena.

-"Tu callate Ryu que junto con Horo y Hao eres el mas pervertido de aquí -dijo Anna fríamente cosa que hizo que Ryu se fuera al rincón a llorar.

-"Que bien que pienses tan bien de mi cuñadita" -dijo Hao sarcasticamente.

-"Vuelve a llamarme así y mueres rata de alcantarilla" -le respondió la itako.

-"¿Así como? ¿cuñadita? -preguntó divertido Hao.

-"Estas jugando con fuego Asakura".

-"Pues espero no quemarme" -dijo con una sonrisa burlona el shaman de fuego.

Y esa noche Hao aprendió que no se debe jugar con Anna porque acabas con la cara llena de marcas de manos.

Después de un rato bajaron de nuevo Horo y Ren el primero con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el segundo muy sonrojado y mirando al suelo. Al rato los padres y abuelos de Yoh se marcharon y a partir de allí es donde empezó la verdadera fiesta: Comida, Música, Peleas, Alcohol...Al cabo de unas horas estaban todos muy borrachos.

-"Y el tomate le dice al limón: Ketchup jajajaja es super gracioso" -dijó Chocolove contandole un chiste a la pared.

-"UN DUENDE" -gritó Ryu mirando a Manta.-"Señor duende me va a dar mi caldero de oro".

-"Soy un elfo" -dijo Manta.

-"Entonces no sirves" -dijo Ryu cogiendo a Manta y lanzandolo por los aires.

-"Tu...Tu eres mimejor...amigo tio" -dijo Horo mirando a Ren.

-"Tu también eres mi mejor amigo -dijo Ren

-"Te quiero" -le dijo Lyserg a Hao abrazandolo.

-"Y yo a ti guapo" -dijo Hao correspondiendo el abrazo.

-"Annita...

-"¿Si Yoh?".

-"¿Quieres que sigamos la fiesta en mi habitación?".

-"Estas loco quieres que nos descubran".

-"Estan todos borrachos no nos molestaran".

Anna se lo pensó por un momento y al final dijo: "Esta bien"-dijo con una leve sonrisa subiendo las escaleras.

La noche fue muy larga para todos sobre todo para Yoh y Anna

-**Al Día Siguiente-**

**-En una de las habitaciones de la pensión-**

-"Mmmm...¿que diablos paso anoche?"-dijo sentándose en la cama. "Ah que dolor de cabeza...vaya borrachera cogimos anoche. En eso Ren se da cuenta que no esta solo en la cama y se gira para ver quien era la persona que estaba con el. "¿Que diablos?". "¿Pilika?" "Esto de seguro es un sueño" -dijo Ren intentado no creer lo que estaba viviendo y de repente le vinieron varias imágenes a la cabeza de como se la pasaron la noche anterior de como se pasaron bebiendo y de como terminó acostandose con la hermana de su amigo.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando, joder, joder, joder" -dijo muy nervioso levantandose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse. Al terminar de vestirse iba a salir pero antes de irse se volvió hacia la cama para volver a mirar a Pilika que continuaba durmiendo no puedo evitar sonreir un poco al recordar lo que hicieron anoche y le dio un leve beso en los labios y se marchó de allí hacia su habitación.

Pasaron unas horas y Pilika se despertó no le dio importancia el amanecer desnuda ya que vio que estaba sola en su habitación, bajo las escaleras y alli ya se encontraban Horo, Tamao, Lyserg y Hao.

**-Mientras en la habitación de Yoh-**

-"¿Que te parecio lo de anoche?" -le preguntó Anna a Yoh.

-"Fue genial" -le respondió con una sonrisa y dandole un beso.

-"¿Bajamos ya? .

-"Quedemonos aquí un rato más".

-"Esta bien".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo del fic que he de decir que una version de un fic mio de Inazuma Eleven y bueno intentare subir el siguiente este próximo fin de semana pero no prometo nada y eso ojala les guste este fic asi que ya saben dejen review diciendo que les parecio**

**Ya me despido adios a todos SED FELICES ^_^**


	2. La noticia

**Una noche de borrachera Capítulo 2**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras entre * * son pensamientos**

* * *

Ren se dirigió a su habitación a reflexionar, ya que no tenía que ser muy bonito despertarte y darte cuenta de que te acostaste con la hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos.

Tenía hambre pero no quería bajar al salón y encontrarse con ella porque, ¿como reaccionaria el? ¿y como lo haría ella? ¿se acordaría de lo de anoche? ¿serían capaces de mirarse alguna otra vez? tantas preguntas y ninguna respuestas no le ayudaron así que intentó buscar esas respuestas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto Yoh y Anna bajaron a desayunar donde ya les esperaban los demás

-"Al fin decidis bajar me estaba muriendo de hambre". -dijo molesto Horo-Horo mirando su plato de comida

-"Ojala te muera de verdad"- le respondió con su habitual tono frío la itako mientras se sentaba.

-"Bueno ¿puedo comer ya? -preguntó Horo con ansias de devorar la comida

-"No aun falta Ren" -dijo Hao mirando al ainu con una gota en la cabeza.

-"Arrrgg se acabó de esperar yo mismo voy a buscarlo". -dijo Horo subiendo hacía la habitación de Ren.

-"¡TAO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!".-gritaba el norteño golpeando la puerta.

Ren se despertó del tremendo jaleo que estaba organizando el cabeza de maceta y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-"¿Que diablos quieres imbécil? -le preguntó Ren mirándolo con molestia

-"¡ERES UN MALDITO!"- le gritó jalándolo de la camisa y haciéndolo bajar con el

Ren se temió lo peor acaso Pilika recordó lo de anoche y lo peor de todo ¿se le contó a su hermano? si era así el estaba muerto.

-"Oye pero ¿que te pasa?

-"¿Que que me pasa? lo sabes de sobra te estamos esperando para desayunar y al ver que no bajabas decidí ir a buscarte que casi me haces morir de hambre".

-"¿Eh? ¿solo eso?".

-"¿Como que si solo eso? oíste bien estuve a punto de morir

-*que lastima, la verdad nadie lamentaría tu perdida ¬¬*

Después de la pelea entre Horo y Ren todos desayunaron tranquilamente aunque de vez en cuando Ren miraba de reojo a Pilika mientras que hablaba con Anna y Tamao.

Después de unas semanas pareció que todo se había tranquilizado...bueno hasta el punto que estos se pueden tranquilizar.

-"Bueno Yoh ¿entonces que?". -preguntó su hermano mayor.

-"¿Entonces que de que?, no entiendo lo que dices".

-"Que si tu y Anna ya habeis...ya sabes".

-No, no se ¿que pasa conmigo y Anna".

-*Este tío es tonto* -pensaron a la vez Hao, Horo y Ren.

-"¿Me lo vais a decir o no?".

-"Eres tonto te esta diciendo que si tu y Anna han hecho ****! -exclamo Horo ya harto de la estúpida conversación que estaban teniendo ya que ultimamente nada interesante había pasado en la pensión.

-"¡O/O WTF Y A VOSOTROS QUE OS IMPORTA ESO!".

-" eso es un "Si" -dijo Hao mirando pervertidamente a su hermanito.

-"No os dijeron que es de mala educación meterse en la vida de los demas".-dijo Ren bebiendo una botella de leche.

-"¿Y que pasa? ¿a ti no te interesa la relación de este tonto con la bruja malvada?" -le preguntó Horo.

-"Me trae sin cuidado lo que hagan ellos dos, es su vida".

-"Amargado" -susurró Horo para después llevarse un golpe por parte de Ren.

**-En otra habitación-**

-"Anda Anna cuentanoslo". -decía Pilika intentando arrancarle alguna palabras a Anna.

-"Que yo sepa lo que Yoh y yo hagamos no os importa ¬¬".

-"¡Cuentaaaaa!".

-"¬¬U Mejor que Tamao cuente lo que pasa entre ella y tu hermano"

-"¿Eh? -dijo Pilika mirando a Tamao que al escuchar las palabras de Anna se sonrojo rápidamente.

-"Señorita Anna ¿porque dijo eso?".

-"Para que me dejara de molestar a mi".

-"Cuentame lo que pasa con mi hermano".

-"B-B-bueno el el el y yo...".

-"Dilo ya!"

-"...somos novios". -terminó de contar Tamao.

-"O.O...Cuñadita! -dijo Pilika abrazando a Tamao.

**-Habitación de los chicos-**

Seguían hablando Yoh, Ren y Horo cuando Hao volvió a la habitación corriendo.

-"¿Que pasa? ¿porque has venido corriendo? -preguntó Yoh mirando jadear a su hermano.

-"Bueno cuando volvía del baño pase por la habitación de la chicas y oí a Tamao decir que ella y Horo eran novios".

-"¿¡QUE!?" -gritaron a todo pulmón Ren y Yoh muy sorprendidos de la noticia.

-"¿Eso es cierto Horo?". -preguntó el Asakura mayor mirando al ainu.

-"etto...si...-dijo Horo mirando al suelo.

-"Eso solo quieres decir una cosa" -volvió a hablar Hao."Vamos a molestarlo" ^^/ -añadió mientras se burlaba de Horo haciendo que se enfadara.

-**Habitación de las chicas-**

-"Disculpad un momento". -se excuso Pilika mientras se dirigía al baño, se sentía un poco mareada y con angustia y al llegar al baño comenzó a vomitar.

-**Unos días después-**

Pilika seguía con mareos y nauseas y continuaba vomitando mucho, todos en la pensión estaban preocupados por ella, sobretodo 2 personas:

Horo-Horo que temía que a su hermanita le pasase algo malo y Ren que simplemente había visto muchas películas y se temía lo peor y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Una mañana Pilika fue a un médico de la cuidad:

-"Pilika lo que tu tienes no es una enfermedad ni nada parecido"-le dijo el doctor muy serio.

-"Entonces ¿que es doctor?".-preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa por saber lo que le pasaba.

-"Tu...estas embarazada".

* * *

**Pos ala hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y si ya se que soy muy malo por dejar el capítulo así pero es para darle emoción ^^ hasta el próximo capítulo pasadlo bien **

**Adíos y Sed felices.**


	3. El Cobarde

**Una noche de Borrachera Capítulo 3: El Cobarde**

* * *

**En capítulos anteriores de Una noche de borrachera**

_**"Pilika usted no tiene ninguna enfermedad" -dijo el doctor.**_

_**"¿Entonces?".**_

_**"Tu...estas embarazada".**_

* * *

-"P-P-Pero...no...no puede ser...debe estar equivocado doctor...yo soy virgen -decía incrédula la chica, no podía creer que tenía un bebé dentro de ella.

-"No..no hay ningún error...-antes de que el doctor pudiera terminar de hablar Pilika salió corriendo del hospital hasta llegar a un parque y se sentó en un banco a pensar sobre como podría haber quedado embarazada...

**-22:00 Pensión Asakura-**

-"¿Porque tarda tanto en llegar? le habrá ocurrido algo malo...¡TENGO QUE SALIR A BUSCARLA! -gritaba desesperado cierto loco de pelo azul al ver que su hermana aun no llegaba.

-"Tranquilízate basura de nieve, no tardara en llegar" -dijo Anna con un bate en la mano.

-"Vale...pero...TENGO HAMBRE Q_Q".

"-.-***" **-Contenido para mayores de 18 años-**

Enfadar a Anna = Horo tirado en el suelo sufriendo y esperando a morir

-"Ya estoy aquí"- se anunció Pilika entrando al salón con un tono triste y tenía marcas de haber llorado por un buen rato.

-"¿Porque estas así? ¿te paso algo malo? -le preguntó Tamao cuando se sentó a su lado.

-"Estoy embarazada". -susurró.

-"¿Qué? -preguntaron todos.

-"Que...estoy embarazada -dijo ya con un tono normal tirando a fuerte-

-"O_O" -todos se quedaron en estado de shock al oír las palabras de la pelizaul.

-¿!QUE!? ¿COMO? ¿DONDE? ¿CUANDO? ¿PORQUE? ¿QUIEN? -preguntaba gritando Horo que había vuelto a la vida después de la paliza que recibió por parte de Anna.

-*Oh Mierda Oh Mierda Oh Mierda OH MIERDA ESTO ES UN SUEÑO ¿VERDAD?* -pensaba el pobre Ren con un ataque de nervios muy bien disimulado. -"Me voy a dormir" -dijo el chino saliendo rápidamente de la sala y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

**-Con Ren-**

-"Veamos...debe haber algo que me libre de esto, solo he de pensar -dijo frente a su ordenador- Oh ya se...preguntaré en** Yahoo! respuestas**...vamos allá** -escribiendo la pregunta- **"¿Como suicidarse y que parezca un asesinato?". **(N/A: ¿Que? no me miréis así es para relajar el ambiente y darle un poco de humor ._. )**

-"Bien ya hay una respuesta" -lee la respuesta- **"Asdghfshsg"**

-" ¬¬*** este tío está en mi lista negra".

**-Con Horo y Pilika-**

-"¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?". -gritó el ainu llorando dramáticamente.

-"No lo se...-por su lado la chica seguía cabizbaja y pensando quién podría ser el padre de la vida que se estaba formando dentro de ella.

-"PUES HABRÁ QUE BUSCARLO".

-"No digas estupideces ¿cómo pretendes encontrarlo?".

-"Tu déjame a mi empezaré con los chicos de la pensión".

-En el Salón-

-"Ha sido muy fuerte la noticia de Pilika". -decía Hao mirando la Televisión.

-"Si...pensaba que yo era la única embarazada de la casa". -dijo Anna mientras leía una revista.

-"¿QUE?" -gritaron Yoh Hao y Tamao mirando donde estaba sentada la itako.

-"No hagáis tanto escándalo".

**¡PLOP! **

-"Etto...¿Yoh? ¿Estas bien? -preguntó Hao al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo sin reaccionar-"... vale hay dos opciones...o está durmiendo o le ha dado un infarto...

En eso entró a la sala Horo y se llevó a Hao hacía su habitación

-"¿Estarás contento? me has ensuciado la capa nueva".

-"¿Eres tu el que ha dejado embarazada a mi linda hermanita?".

-"No".

-"MIENTES!"

-"Oye que ella no sea responsable de sus actos no es mi culpa, no me eches a mi la culpa ahora y ve a molestar a otro".

-"Bien...¿donde esta el chinito?".

-"En su cuarto".

-"Vale...CHINO! -tocando la puerta de la habitación de Ren.

-"¿Que?".

-"¿Eres tu el que ha dejado embarazada a mi hermana?".

-"A-A-A que v-v-vie-viene e-eso aho-o-o-ora". Ren lo sabía el corazón le estaba fallando desde el momento que Horo le preguntó eso.

-"He decidido buscar al que le hizo esto y he empezado a buscar sospechosos por aquí porque se que tuvo que ser alguno de vosotros".

-"¿Y porque me preguntas a mí?"

-"Ya le pregunté a Hao"

-"Pues llama a los otros ya que yo no fui".

-"Te estaré vigilando Tao"

-"Déjame en paz"- dijo y cerró la puerta- "Tengo que decírselo a Pilika ya"...-salió de su habitación y aprovechó de que Horo estaba llamando a Ryu para ir a la habitación de Pilika.

-"Es ahora o nunca".

**Música Épica MODE: ON**

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta con sus nudillos pero -"NO PUEDO HACERLO" y volvió a su cuarto -"Debo irme de aquí".

Pasaron los días y no había ni rastro del culpable según Horo de que su hermana quedará embarazada y Ren que no soportaba mas presión y temía de un posible ataque al corazón decidió volver a China con su familia hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

* * *

**Esto es todo por hoy amigos y amigas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de este fic y en el siguiente capítulo la historia transcurrirá 5 años después **

**Adios a todos **


	4. El Regreso

**Una noche de Borrachera Capítulo 4: El Regreso**

* * *

**En capítulos anteriores de Una noche de borrachera:**

_**Doctor: Pilika tu estas embarazada**_

_**Pilika: Pero eso no puede ser...**_

_**Horo: ¿QUIEN TE HA HECHOS ESO?**_

_**Ren: Antes de que me maten yo me largo de aquí**_

* * *

**-5 años después-**

"Ren ya es hora de levantarse" -gritaba Jun entrando en la habitación de su hermano.

"5 minutos más"

"De eso nada es tu último día de universidad levántate ya"

"El último día significa fiesta y no hay que ir" -dijo el chico levantándose de la cama-

Pasaron las horas Ren ya tenía sacado el título de dirección y administración de empresas y al terminar la universidad se fue a un parque que había cerca de su casa.

"...lo tengo decidido...creo que volveré a Japón..."-dijo esto y se fue rápidamente a su casa dejo sus cosas y salió de allí diciéndole a Jun "me voy no me esperes".

-**Al día siguiente-**

"Vaya parece que en estos años Funbari a cambiado bastante...hasta el punto en que me perdí -.- ...

Siguió caminando durante unos minutos sin rumbo estaba tan inmenso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía hacía donde iba hasta que se encontró con un niño llorando en medio de la calle, hubiera seguido caminando pero ese niño le resultaba algo familiar y decidió acercarse.

"Oye ¿te ocurre algo? -le pregunto acercándose a el.

"M-M-Me he perdido y no se volver a mi casa" -le respondió el niño sin dejar de llorar.

"Pues ya somos dos" -susurró para si mismo Ren-. "Y ¿como se llama tu mama?"

"Anna Kyoyama"

Ren se quedo pensando unos momentos...

"¿¡QUE!?".-gritó exaltado Ren mirando al niño con ojos como platos.

"O-O-Oye niño tu padre no se llamará Yoh Asakura ¿cierto? -le pregunto Ren en estado de shock.

"S-Si ¿lo conoces?". -le volvió a responder el niño que ya había dejado de llorar.

Claro ahora lo entendía todo el se fue antes de que Yoh y Anna le dijeran nada.

"Si lo conozco...vamos grandullón te llevaré a tu casa".

Por suerte para Ren no todo Funbari había cambiado no le fue muy difícil encontrar la casa delos Asakura

-Ding Dong-

"¿Si? -se escuchó una voz de hombre que provenía desde dentro de la casa y luego abrió la puerta.

"PAPA" -gritó el niño lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

"Hanna ya estabas tardando tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados". -le regaño su padre-

"Lo siento es que me perdí pero este hombre me ayudó a regresar a casa".

"¿Eh?".Hasta entonces Yoh no había reparado en la presencia del hombre que acompañaba a su hijo hasta que se fijó en el.

"Hola Yoh" -saludó el chino con su habitual tono frío que usaba cuando estaba con sus amigos.

"Ahh REN AMIGO CUANTO TIEMPO!" -saludó Yoh.

"Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no somos amigos".

"Vamos no empieces con eso otra vez por favor pasa".

Ya estaban caminando por el pasillo que conducía al salón cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente de dicha sala.

"¿Quién es Yoh?" -preguntó una mujer sentada delante de la televisión que miraba fijamente el aparato.

"Hanna y Ren" -le contestó su marido.

"¿El chino picudo ha vuelto?" -dijo mirando a dos hombres y al niño pequeño.

"Rie todo lo que quieras Anna si no fuera por mi tu hijo aun estaría perdido por las calles.

"Hmmm..." -mencionó para seguir viendo la televisión.

"Un "gracias" hubiera bastado, aunque veo que sigues siendo la misma de hace 5 años".

"¡CHINO! -gritó otro hombre más entrando en la habitación.

"¿Sigues vivo Hao? que desgracia" -dijo Ren mirándolo.

"Ay que malo eres 5 años sin vernos y así me tratas"-dijo Hao llorando falsamente.

"Y por cierto ¿porque nunca me dijeron que tuvieron un hijo?". -preguntó Ren a Yoh.

"Déjame que te responda con otra pregunta ¿porque te fuiste Tao? -preguntó ahora Anna acercándose a ellos.

Ren sonrió un poco no se acordaba que Anna podía leer las mentes

"De modo que ya lo sabes" -dijo Ren.

"¿Que sabe el que?" -preguntaron a dúo Hao y Yoh.

"Chicos el motivo de mi viaje es porque vengo a ver a una persona en especial" -comenzó a narrar Ren.

"A las 7 tengo un vuelo a Hokkaido para ir a ver a Pilika ya que cuando dijo hace 5 años que estaba embarazada yo fui el culpable.

¿QUEEEEEEEEE? -gritaron al unísono Yoh y Hao.

"Es una niña 5 años se llama Lia" -le dijo Anna a Ren.

"Bueno mejor me voy yendo ya al aeropuerto". -se despidió Ren.

"Vuelve pronto" -le dijo Yoh mientras lo veía salir por la puerta.

"Lo haré".

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy siento el retraso pero tenía que estudiar...si ya claro yo estudiando antes se acaba el mundo en fin no tenía ideas y no pude seguirlo antes espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Adios a todos **


	5. El Final

**Una noche de Borrachera Capítulo 5: El Final**

* * *

**En capítulos anteriores de Una noche de borrachera:**

_**Doctor: Pilika tu estas embarazada**_

_**Pilika: Pero eso no puede ser...**_

_**Ren: Me largo de aquí**_

_**-5 años después-**_

_**Ren: He vuelto**_

* * *

**-Aeropuerto de Hokkaido 23:00-**

-Hoy ya es tarde mejor me voy a buscar alojamiento mañana buscaré mi muerte...-dijo para si mismo Ren que acababa de llegar al norte de Japón.

**-Al día siguiente-**

**-Casa de Horo-Horo-**

-Y entonces ¿que te trae por estos lares?.-preguntó el norteño al chino.

-Bueno vine a hacer una cosas y decidí venir a visitarte -le respondió.

-Ya claro y voy yo y me lo creo.

-¿Porque debería mentirte?.-preguntó el Tao.

-Oh por nada, solo quería una escusa para pelear contigo.-le dijo el ainu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Idiota -dijo Ren cogiendo su lanza.

-Más os vale iros a pelear fuera de la casa o os juro que os mataré.

-No sabia que Anna estaba aquí Tamao.

-Muy gracioso Ren, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz con un cuchillo en la mano.-amenazó la chica de cabello rosa.

-No me extraña que se haya vuelto como Anna si debe aguantar a este tonto. -susurró para si mismo Ren.

-¿Has dicho algo?.-preguntaron Horo y Tamao enviándole miradas asesinas.

-No, nada -respondió.

-Oye y ya que estás aquí ¿porque no le haces una visita a Pilika?-propuso Horo.

-La verdad es que ya lo tenía pensado...aunque si tu supieras-dijo Ren aunque lo último solo lo pensó.

-Si quieres te doy su dirección.

-No creo que necesite tu ayuda puedo encontrar su casa.

-Al menos toma mi número de teléfono...lo necesitarás. -le dijo el ainu dándole un papel en el que estaba apuntado su número.

-Hmmm...no lo necesitaré -cogiendo el papel- en fin me voy ya. -anunció Ren dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós vuelve pronto.-dijeron Horo y Tamao despidiéndose de el.

Ren salió de la casa de Horo y fue caminando por el poblado de los ainu pasaron los minutos y al no encontrar la casa de Pilika se iba desesperando poco a poco hasta que tuvo que hacer lo que no quería, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad y comenzó a teclear en su móvil.

-Sabía que llamarías -dijo la voz de Horo al otro lado de la línea.

-Dímelo ya -dijo furioso el chino.

-Tu solo mira al cielo -dicho esto Horo colgó dejando a Ren confuso.

-¿Que mire al cielo? -se preguntó Ren y decidió levantar la mirada, y allí estaba en lo alto de una montaña una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

-Me cago en todo lo cagable-fue lo único de lo que fue capaz de decir Ren, la verdad es que la casa estaba muyyyyyyyyyyy lejos lo bueno es que para subir a lo alto de la montaña había una especie de escaleras que a lo mejor eran unos 50.000 escalones razón de más para que el enfado de Ren aumentará.

2 horas después de estar subiendo escaleras Ren llegó agotado a la cima.

-He conquistado el Everest -dijo el Tao clavando en la tierra una bandera de China.

Poco a poco se iba acercando más a aquella casa del demonio de las escaleras como el la había bautizado cuando vio salir de ella una niña pequeña de cabello azul celeste y ojos dorados, al ver a la niña a Ren casi le da un infarto demasiadas emociones por un día.

-Cariño pásalo bien en casa de los tíos -dijo una voz de una mujer parada en la puerta de la casa despidiéndose de su hija.

-Vale mamá-contestó la niña pasando por al lado de Ren bajando las escaleras que anteriormente había subido el.

-¿eh? -en ese preciso instante Pilika se dio cuenta de otra presencia, un chico que se iba acercando poco a poco a su casa. -¡REN!-gritó y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

El Tao al verla corriendo hacía el se aparto rápidamente y al ver la cara confundida de la chica se rió y solo le contestó -Abrazos no.

Ante este comentario la ainu solo pudo echarse a reír 5 años sin verlo y lo primero que le dice es "abrazos no" definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

**-Después de un rato-**

-Bueno y ¿que haces aquí?.-le preguntó Pilika a Ren ya dentro de la casa.

-En fin iré al grano vengo a decirte una noticia muy importante para ti.-dijo sin rodeos Ren mirándola fijamente.

-Y ¿que es? -le preguntó la chica.

-...Se quién es el padre de tu hija...

-¿Q-Q-Que? No es imposible no lo se yo...¿como lo vas a saber tu? -volvió a preguntar Pilika poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa

-Porque soy yo.-sentenció Ren.

-¿¡QUE!? -grito fuertemente Pilika que no se creía nada de lo que el chino le decía, porque vamos a ver siendo realistas es demasiado "raro" que el chico al que amaste desde pequeña te dejará embarazada y luego se largará y 5 años después volviera...y en ese instante lo supo, todos los recuerdos perdidos volvieron a ella asimilándolo todo.

-¡TE ODIO REN TAO! -grito de nuevo la chica peliazul para luego subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Ren ante esto suspiró se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensó ¿pues como lo pensó? en fin subió las escaleras tras ella, entró en la habitación de la ainu, la vió acostada boca abajo en su cama y el se sentó a su lado.

-No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar...-dijo sollozando Pilika sin mirar a Ren.

-Lo siento...

-Con un lo siento no arreglaras todo lo que he sufrido...

-Lo se y entiendo que no quieras perdonarme pero tenía miedo...

-Y CREES QUE YO NO ERES UN...-no puedo seguir gritando porque Ren la hizo callar con un beso.

-Gritas demasiado...-dijo el Tao al separarse de ella.

**-Varios minutos después-**

Se encontraban Pilika y Ren debajo de las sábanas de la cama de la chica completamente desnudos

-¿Como hemos llegado a esto?- preguntó Pilika

-Tu sabrás fuiste la que te lanzaste sobre mí .-le respondió Ren sonriendo

-Tu me besaste -se quejó la chica.

-Y lo volvería a hacer -dijo Ren volviendole a darle un beso a Pilika.

-¿Sabes? te daré una oportunidad...-dijo Pilika sonriendo.

* * *

**En fin aquí acaba este fic espero que el final sea de vuestro agrado aunque fue lo más difícil para mi puesto que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir romance y prefiero leerlo y escribir humor así que gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic se agradece y nada más que decir nos vemos pronto.**

**Adios a todos **


End file.
